sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El problema final (2017)
|anterior=El detective mentiroso |actual=''El problema final'' |siguiente= }} El problema finalConfirmation the final episode of #Sherlock is called The Final Problem & will be in cinemas in UK/US simulcast with TV screenings via Twitter (The Final Problem) es el tercer y último episodio de la cuarta temporada de Sherlock. Se estrenó el 15 de enero de 2017 por la BBC y el 16 de enero por Netflix España. Sinopsis Los secretos enterrados finalmente alcanzan al dúo de Baker Street. Alguien ha estado jugando un juego muy largo y Sherlock y John Watson se enfrentan su mayor desafío. ¿El juego finalmente ha terminado?Sherlock - The Final Problem, vía BBC Argumento Una niña se despierta en un avión y está profundamente preocupada ya que su madre, sentada a su lado y todos en el avión, incluyendo los pilotos están inconscientes, con las máscaras de oxígeno desplegadas. El teléfono móvil de un pasajero suena y cuando ella le contesta pidiendo ayuda, escucha a un hombre decirle: "Hola, me llamo Jim Moriarty, bienvenida al problema final". Mycroft está disfrutando de una película antigua en el cine privado en su casa. Las imágenes de la película se interrumpen por imágenes de su infancia, luego y terminan con el mensaje "HE VUELTO", justo antes de que acabara la cinta. Intenta salir pero se encuentra la puerta principal cerrada con llave. Se ve obligado a pasar por una puerta oculta que misteriosamente se abre y cierra detrás de él. Tomando una espada camuflada de paraguas para defenderse, sigue a una chica hacia el pasillo de arriba. Tras una esquina, un payaso se enfrenta a él con una espada y se pone a sí mismo para desafía a Mycroft. Mycroft quita la hoja de su espada, revelando una pistola oculta, pero erra al disparar. El payaso grita y se lanza a por Mycroft que lo esquiva y huye hacia abajo. Trata de abrir todas las puertas para escapar, pero se encuentra que todas están bloqueadas. Cuando el pánico se apoderan de él, Sherlock y John aparecen y revelan que era todo un truco para demostrar la existencia de la hermana secreta, Eurus, y que estaba encarcelada en una instalación controlada por Mycroft. Fue John quien pensó que Mycroft nunca habría admitido la verdad a menos que estuviera en una situación de verdadero terror. De vuelta en Baker Street, Mycroft acude a reunirse con Sherlock y John. Sherlock exige a Mycroft le diga toda la verdad. Mycroft describe a Eurus como la más brillante de los hermanos Holmes, lo que se confirmó en las evaluaciones profesionales realizadas en su infancia. A pesar de que Sherlock no recuerda a Eurus, Mycroft le dice que cada acción y decisión que define a Sherlock se basa en su recuerdo de Eurus. Mycroft les cuenta inquietantes casos de la infancia de Eurus en su hogar familiar, Musgrave, como cortarse los brazos para ver cómo sus músculos trabajaban, o cantando misteriosamente sobre cómo y dónde mató al perro, Redbeard. Después de incendiar y quemar su casa, se la llevaron. Sherlock dice que mintió sobre su muerte, y Mycroft confiesa que fue encerrada en una instalación de máxima seguridad, Sherrinford. Cuando Mycroft discrepa sobre la huída de su hermana, escuchan a Eurus cantando la canción mientras un dron entra en el piso que lleva con una poderosa bomba de detección de movimientos. Los tres traman un plan de escape, y verificando que la señora Hudson quedara a salvo, se mueven, explotando la bomba justo cuando John y Sherlock saltan por las ventanas. En el mar, Sherlock y John son dejados en un barco y lo asaltan para viajar a Sherrinford. Se revela que Mycroft fue gravemente herido por la explosión y que está en el hospital inconsciente con poca esperanza de recuperarse. El capitán del barco y su segundo compañero se encuentran en una playa cercana de la isla con un mensaje escrito en la arena con respecto a Eurus. Un capitán de aspecto falso y John son recluidos para ser interrogados. El jefe de seguridad cree el hombre disfrazado es Sherlock. Le da una tarjeta de seguridad al guardia para que vigile a Eurus. El capitán se quita las prótesis y se revela como Mycroft, y el hombre que recibió la tarjeta de seguridad era Sherlock. Sherlock se desliza por la seguridad y es capaz de visitar Eurus. Después de persuadir a Sherlock para que se acerque más al cristal de su celda para que pueda decirle la verdad de cómo escapó, se da cuenta de que no había cristal. Mientras tanto, Mycroft revisa cintas de sesiones psiquiátricas que ocurrieron sin su consentimiento; él les prohibió hacerlas por la poderosa capacidad de manipulación de su hermana. John se da cuenta de que la persona en la cinta que estaban viendo era el jefe de seguridad y que estaba bajo la influencia de Eurus, por lo que la seguridad del complejo ya estaba comprometida. El jefe de seguridad hace saltar la alarma con los guardias capturándolos. John escucha la alarma de seguridad y se da cuenta de que es Moriarty justo cuando las pantallas de seguridad parpadean en su rostro y dice: "¿Me echabas de menos?", antes de quedar inconsciente. En un flashback de cinco años antes en Navidad, un helicóptero llega a Sherrinford con Moriarty a bordo por órdenes de Mycroft. La petición de Eurus como regalo de Navidad fueron cinco minutos sin supervisión hablando con Moriarty. John se despierta en una celda de Sherrinford junto con Sherlock, Mycroft y el jefe de seguridad. Ellos hablan brevemente con la niña del avión antes de que la conexión sea interrumpida por Eurus, que se comunica con ellos a través de las pantallas de televisión del complejo, y les da una opción para volver a conectar con la niña: Sherlock debe dar la pistola a John o a Mycroft y este deberá matar al jefe de seguridad, o ella matará a la mujer de este. Mycroft rechaza el arma; John la acepta, pero no se atreve a disparar, y el jefe de seguridad se quita la vida. A pesar de eso, Eurus dispara a la mujer, al tiempo que encuentra fascinantes los estándares morales de los tres hombres. Ella le dice a Sherlock que tome el arma porque la necesitará más tarde. Les abre una puerta secreta de la celda que lleva a una serie de cuartos con los rompecabezas que ella ha creado para ellos. En la primera habitación, Eurus les ha dejado un sobre con imágenes de los sospechosos de fusilar a un hombre, así como el arma del crimen. Ella exige que resuelvan quién lo hizo a cambio de más tiempo para hablar con la niña del avión. Por entretenimiento, atrapó a los tres sospechosos y los deja suspendidos fuera de la ventana, atados y colgados sobre el mar, pidiendo a Sherlock que condenara a uno de ellos. Al elegir uno de los sospechosos, Eurus inesperadamente deja que los otros dos hombres caigan a sus muertes antes de dejar que el culpable caiga también, dejando a John en shock. Eurus les conduce a la habitación de al lado donde un hay un ataúd vacío en cuya tapa se lee "Te quiero". Sherlock y John deducen que el ataúd está destinado a Molly Hooper. Eurus explica que ha preparado el apartamento de Molly con explosivos, pero para evitar la detonación, Sherlock debe conseguir que ella le diga "te quiero" antes de que acabe el tiempo. Emocionalmente inestable, Molly finalmente dice las palabras. Eurus revela que nunca hubo bombas y que el resultado había sido que Sherlock la había herido emocionalmente. Antes de salir de la habitación, Sherlock pone la tapa en el ataúd emocionalmente descompuesto, y golpea y destruye el ataúd mientras grita con frustración. La siguiente habitación está vacía. Eurus le dice a Sherlock que ahora tiene que elegir a John o Mycroft para que uno continúe con él y mate al otro. Mycroft intenta provocar a Sherlock para que sea él quien muerta, pero finalmente Sherlock lleva la pistola a su propia garganta amenazando a Eurus con una cuenta atrás. No consiguiendo el resultado que ella quería, Eurus los dispara con dardos tranquilizantes. Sherlock despierta horas más tarde en una celda con imágenes en las paredes. Vuelve a conectar con la niña y comienza a guiarla para que aterrice el avión antes de ser interrumpido por John, que ha despertado encadenado en el fondo de un pozo. Sherlock empuja la pared cuando se da cuenta del engaño, y descubre que está en Musgrave. Eurus le desafía una vez más a que resuelva su primer caso, el Ritual Musgrave, y salve a John. Sherlock simultáneamente guía a la chica en el aterrizaje del avión y resuelve el rompecabezas de Eurus, mientras ella se burla de él con su canción. Ya habiendo analizado la letra de su canción sin resultados, Eurus le recuerda que Redbeard no era un perro, ya que nunca pudieron tener uno debido a la alergia de su padre a ellos, sino el apodo de su mejor amigo, Victor Trevor. Esta revelación llega cuando John descubre que los huesos en el pozo son humanos, no caninos. Sherlock recordó a Redbeard como un perro para hacer frente a la horrible verdad de la muerte de su amigo. Sherlock descifra la canción y descubre que la chica del avión (que era una metáfora mental) era Eurus pidiendo ayuda a Sherlock. Finalmente consigue el amor que le fue negado en la niñez, y revela donde está John, quien es rescatado. Se revela que Mycroft estaba a salvo y que sólo había sido encerrado en su antigua celda en Sherrinford. Eurus es llevada nuevamente bajo custodia a Sherrinford, dado que había matado a gente durante sus pruebas para Sherlock. Sherlock y Mycroft dicen a sus padres que Eurus está vivo, para indignación de su madre y su padre, pero MYcroft dice que no pueden verla ya que no hablará con nadie. Sherlock visita a Eurus y aunque no habla, tocan juntos a dueto el violín. Sherlock y John regresan a casa para limpiar y reparar su piso de Baker Street. John recibe un CD anónimo con un "Te echo de menos" escrito, que ve con Sherlock. Es otro mensaje de su esposa, Mary, alentándolo a seguir trabajando con Sherlock en la solución de casos y tener aventuras. Reparto Principal *Benedict Cumberbatch como Sherlock Holmes *Martin Freeman como John Watson *Mark Gatiss como Mycroft Holmes *Rupert Graves como el Inspector Greg Lestrade *Una Stubbs como la señora Hudson *Amanda Abbington como Mary Morstan *Andrew Scott como Jim Moriarty Secundario *Sian Brooke como Eurus Holmes *Art Malik como Jefe de seguridad de Sherrinford *Timothy Carlton como Señor Holmes *Wanda Ventham como Señora Holmes *Louise Brealey como Molly Hooper *Amanda Abbington como Mary Watson *Simon Kunz como Sir Edwin *Richard Crehan como Ben Videos Pósters Curiosidades *El título del episodio pudo filtrarse por error por la web de PrinceStone. En el currículum de Joe Russell, operador de cámara, apareció la frase 3 x 90 mins - Episode 3 – “The Final Problem”http://www.princestone.com/documents/JoeRussell_CV_001.pdf. Sin embargo, existe una segunda versión del documento en la cual se omite el título del episodio.http://www.princestone.com/documents/JoeRussell_CV_002.pdf El 9 de diciembre de 2016 se confirmó el título del episodio. *El título del episodio es el mismo del relato "El problema final" del canon holmesiano. *Se hacen varias referencias al canon igualmente. Los apellidos de los hermanos sospechosos de haber cometido un asesinato es "Garrideb", del relato "Los tres Garrideb". La casa donde vivían anteriormente los Holmes, Musgrave, y el ritual de Eurus asociado a la casa, es una referencia al relato "El ritual de los Musgrave". *El nombre de la prisión Sherrinford es una referencia a Sherrinford Holmes, el teórico tercer hermano de Mycroft y Sherlock. *El episodio fue filtrado por Internet por un trabajador del Canal 1 de Rusia.'Sherlock': El Canal 1 de Rusia acusa a uno de sus empleados de haber filtrado un episodio de la serie Referencias Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció 'El problema final (Sherlock)'? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo en:The Final Problem (Sherlock) de:Das letzte Problem (Film, 2017) Categoría:Cuarta temporada de Sherlock Categoría:Episodios escritos por Mark Gatiss Categoría:Episodios escritos por Steven Moffat Categoría:Episodios dirigidos por Benjamin Caron